The Run away Fiance
by Mimibunnyboo
Summary: Ally is getting Marry to Ross Lynch. She Saw him Kissing Laura. She Running away back to her Hometown Miami to see her Best friend Trish and Dez and Meet Total Hottie Austin Moon. Will she Date Austin or Stay with Ross?
1. Chapter 1

**My New Story! I hope you love it!**

_The Run Away fiancé  
_

_Chapter 1: Running Away and Meeting Austin_

Ally Bio:

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm getting Marry to Ross Lynch at 19-year-old. I live with him now in L.A. but He mostly gone with his friend Laura. I follow him one day and Saw him and Laura Kissing. I didn't want him to know so I kept it to myself. He told me to get Fake Boobs so I did. I was An A and Now I'm a D. He always said 'I love you' or 'I going to miss you so much while I'm gone.' I'm tired of It! I miss my Miami and My Best friend Trish. I can't even talk to my friend Dez. So I'm going to run away.

Ally POV

I was In my room looking at my Ring. It huge. He got me a Five ct Ring. He was out with Laura, He love her and I'm still his Fiance! He always with Laura. I look at our First kiss picture, when he was really in love with me. I call Trish and She answer after the First Ring.

"ALLY! Are you coming?" She ask.

"Yea. I'll be there Around 5:00 AM."

"Ok. We all miss you." I smile.

"Miss you too. I have to go, I heard Ross."

"Ok. Bye." I hang up and Saw Ross. "Who was that." He ask. "Trish." I said quietly. I really don't like to talk to Ross. He always want to know who I'm talking too. Before He about to talk to me I walk downstairs. "Where you going?" He ask. "Out." I hissed. "Where." "How are you hang out with Laura instead Of Knowing where I'm going." I said and Walk out of the house. I hate HIM. I hate LAURA. I hate L.A.! I should Leave now. and I'm going to. My suitcase In my Car. I got my Phone and called Trish.

"Hello."

"I be there Early. I'm leaving now." I said and Start the car.

"Why? Ross did something?"

"Yea. I'm also Leaving the Ring too."

"Oooo. Single Ally!"

"HAHA! I call you went I'm about to land." I hang up and Drove to the Airport. I really don't care, But I can't stay at Miami Forever and Hide from Ross. 3 weeks. That it. If he don't change I'm leaving. For good. I park my Car Somewhere that close to the Airport and Got my suitcase. I walk in there and Gave them my Ticket and When Thru security and Ran to the Plane. I can't believe I'm doing this! It crazy but I need to do this. I put my Suitcase up and Sat down on my Seat. After Takeoff I was knocked out Like that.

5 hours Later

"Ma'm Wake up, We be Landing In 30 mins." The Flight attendant said. I nod and Rub my Eyes. I called Trish and Told her I be there In 20 min. When The plane Landed I got my Suitcase and Walk to the Pick up area.**(1)** "Ally!" I turn and Saw Trish! "Trish!" She ran to me and Hug me. "I miss you soooooo much! And what happen to your Chest!" "Ross Told me to." "Ally-Cat!" I saw Dez. "Dez!" I hug him. "It good to see you guys!" I said. "I know! You have to meet Our Friend Austin! He is awesome!" Dez said.I nod and Dez grab my Suitcase. "How Ross?" He said. "Fine. He Love hanging out with... His friend." I said and Fake Smile. "Cut the Act Ally. We're 19, not 5!' Trish said. "He cheating on me." I said. "And You getting marry with him!" Trish Hissed. I nod and Help Dez with my Suitcase in the Car. "Ally. You need to Break up with him." Trish said. "I'm scared." I said and Got in the Car. "Ally. Man up. " Trish said and Start the car. I nod and Agree.

Trish's House

When We Got there I saw a Tall Blonde Guy with a Great smile. "Hey Austin! This is Ally." Dez said. "Hi Ally. I'm Austin. It Nice to meet you." He said and Shake my hand. "Me too." He look like Ross but Nicer. My phone Ring and I look at it. It was Ross. I cancel it and Catch up with Them. Austin is a sweetheart. He know what to say and He really Funny. I really Enjoy having a Guy to talk too. I think I stay here Longer.

**1. IDK What airports do!**

**I'm sorry for making Ross So mean so don't Hurt me! :'( I'm going to Finish My messed Up life but I give you a Sneak Peek of it. JUST A PEEK!**

Ally POV

It 10:30 Pm and I'm just looking a Note. That note. One little note. Before I can read it, I got a phone call. It Cassidy.

"Hey Cass!" I said.

"Ally! The baby coming!" I jump up and Down.

"Now!?" I said and Put my Jacket on. I was still in my dress. I put my flats on and ran to the door.

Just a Peek! Remember! Read It. Review it. R5 It! Mimi OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! You guys Rock! Thanks for the Awesome Reviews. I was in Tear of Joy! Keep It Coming! **

_The Run Away fiancé  
_

_Chapter 2: Stopping the Wedding and A date with Austin_

Ally POV

_'Ally! Where are you! You been gone for 2 Days! Where are you!' _I listen to my Voice-mail from Ross. I'm staying at Trish's Guest room until I leave. This is the 15 voice-mail. No _'Are you ok?' Or 'I'm sorry Sweetheart.' Or 'Come home. I will change and Stop seeing Laura.'_ Trish came in and Ask "How many?" I sigh and told her "15. He just yell." I got a Text from Austin. Have I told you Austin and I give each other Phone number.

_Flash back_

_As he was about to Leave, He gave me a Piece of Paper and Left. I open it and Saw_

_Austin_

_832-554-8903 Call me some time. XOXO _

_Trish saw it and wrote down My number. I grab it and Ran out the Door and Saw Austin walking to his car. "Austin!" I shouted. He turn around and Smile. I walk to him and Gave him my's. "Call me. We should Hang out." I said and Blush. "How about Tomorrow? At the Beach." He said. I nod and Smile. "Great. I see you later." I nod and Walk inside. "What happen?!" Trish ask. "I have a date!" She jump around and Hug me._

Now:

**Austin: I forgot to ask. Are you Dating some 1?**

_Ally: No. I'm single._

**Austin: Perfect. I mean... Great. **

I blush and Giggle but I Feel bad for not being honest.

_Ally: Lol. I'm sleepily. I see you_ tomorrow.

**Austin: Ok. Have Sweet dream. **

I smile and Put my phone down. I walk to Trish room and Knock. She open the door wearing a Green face mask. "Hey Als! Want to do a makeover?" I nodded no and Sat on her bed. "I was Texting Austin and I told him I was single. " She look at me and shouted " Are you crazy! He going to find out about Ross!" I Cried alittle. "I know!" I cried. I Grab her shoulders and Shake her and Yelled "I'm a horrible person!" She stop me and Calm me down. "You need to stop the Wedding!" "No!" "Ally! Do you want to be happy or Marry a guy who cheating on you with his friend?" "I want to be happy." She grab her phone and pass it to me. "Then End it." I sighed and called him.

He answer after the First Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ross. It me, Ally."

"Ally! Where are you."

"Listen Ross. I can't Marry you."

I didn't hear nothing. Then I think he drop the phone. I hang up. "So?" "I'm single now." She smile and Sighed. "Now we can party." I laugh and Smile. I can relax now

Ross POV

"Listen Ross. I can't Marry you." I can't believe She Said that. I drop the phone and Grab my Jacket. I'm going to Find Ally And No one is going to Stop me.

Ally POV

When I woke up I saw Trish going thur my suitcase. "Trish!" She look at me and Smile. "Good morning!" She said. "Why are you looking in my Suitcase?" "For a Swim suit! We need to go shopping. For a lot of things!" She right. I only have 1 pair of jeans. "Fine. We can Go shopping After My beach day with Austin. But I need a Swimsuit." She nod. "Let me Change and We will start shopping." I nod and Push her Out of the room. I put on a Light blue Ruffed tank top and White jeans with Blue converse. I let my Hair down and put on a White Headband. "Come on Ally!" She look at me and Smile. "The top really Bring out your Chest." She said. "Really! A joke. I know they Big but No Jokes!"**(1)** I said. She laugh and Nod. When we Got to the Mall It bring back Old Memories. I saw the Sonic Boom and Smile. "I meet you a Billl's Swim shop. I have to Visit Something." I walk to the Sonic Boom and Saw my dad. "Daddy?" He look up and Smile. "ALLY!" he said and Hug me. "Why are you here. Where the Ring? Are you ok?" "I'm Fine Daddy. Me and Ross are having Problems so I stop the Wedding." I said He nod and smile. "I'm just glad to see My Little Girl." "Thank Daddy. I have to go dad. I see you later." I kiss his Cheek and Walk to Billl's.

Trish had A Hot pink bikini with White hearts. "That not me Trish." We look at 10 Swimsuit. I found One. It a White Bikini with Red stars and It Pretty and Perfect. I was about to Buy it I call a text.

**Austin: I pick you up at 3. Can't wait!**

I look at the Clock It 2:30. I got some shorts and A tank top. When we Drove home I change outfits and Hear a knock on the Door. I opened it and Saw Austin. "Hey Austin." I said happily. "Hey Ally. Ready." I nod and Walk to his car. When we got there He pull out A blanket and A picnic Basket. "You made a Picnic?" I ask. "Yea. To make this Perfect." I blush and Smile. I grab the Blanket and Walk to the Area. The beach was Empty. "Why the Beach Empty?" "I'm the Only one Who know about it." He said and Blanket down. "No way!" I said and Sat down. "Yea. I found it A few Months ago. It my alone time place." he said and Sat by me. "Wow." I said. It Beautiful. Austin stand up and Ran to the Ocean and Took his Shirt off. I smile and Got out of my Tank top and Shorts and Ran in to the water. I fell in to the sand and Saw Austin Running to me. "Ally! Are you ok." I laugh and Got up. He smile and I push him in to the Water. "So you want to Play like that, huh?" He pull me down with her and got me all wet. "Austin!" I said and Laugh. "Now my hair going to be fuzzy." I said. "You're welcome."

Later:

It was Sunset. Austin was Telling this Funny story about He put Hot sauce in his nose. "Did it burn?" I ask. "Like crazy!" I laugh. He drove me home and Walk we to the door. "I had fun! We should do this again?" "I love too. See you later Ally." He kiss me bye and Walk to his car. I walk in and Smile. I'm in love!

**(1)** Trish make Joke about Ally's new Chest in this story.


	3. SOS!

_The Run Away fiancé  
_

_S.O.S!_

I need Some Ideas for the Next chapter! but It have to be

1. Funny

2. Romance

3. Drama

And I'm doing a O.C Again!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair color and Style:

Height:

Weight:

Single or Dating (If they are dating Make a O.C. For the BF Or GF):

Hobbies:

What she or He normally wear:

Personality:

Crush:

Anything else about your character:


	4. Chapter 3

_The Run Away fiancé  
_

_Chapter 3: Summer and Bummer _

Ally POV

"Wake up Als." I heard someone. I open one eye and Saw Austin Smiling. "Morning Austin." I said sleepily. I look around the room and I'm not in my Room. It hit me. I'm in Austin House, In his Room, With him. He wanted to do a Movie night at his House and I fell asleep during the movie. "Sorry I slept during The Movie." I said. He laugh and Nodded. "It ok And It cute when you sleep." I blush and Got up. I was wearing One of his Shirts and a messy bun. He such a Great Boyfriend. I forgot to tell you, I'm dating him! I know we Only knew Each other for Two weeks but We are perfect for each other!

"You want Breakfast?" Austin ask. "Sure. What do you want?" I said and Walk to the Kitchen. "Pancakes!" I look at him and Laugh. "Pancakes?" He nod and Got out Whip cream.

5 mins Later

"You messed Up my Hair!" Austin said with whip cream All over him. "You started it!" I said and wipe my Face. "No I didn't. You did." He said. I look at him and Spray More on him. "And Now It over!" I said. He nod and Pull whip cream on my Nose. I giggled. I wipe off the Cream and heard a Knock on the Door. "Who that?" I ask. " It maybe Trish." I nod and Went to go open it. I saw a Girl who was my height with Blonde hair and Blue tips and Wearing a Yellow sundress. She had ocean blue eyes and A perfect tan. "Hi. Is Austin home?" She ask. "Yes. You are?" "Oh! I'm Summer Rosewood. Austin's Little Cousin." I smile and let her in. "So who are you? You look so familiar?" I look at her and Said "I'm Ally. Austin's Girlfriend." She smile and gasp. "OMG! You are.." "Hey Summer! How are you?" Austin said. "Hey Austin! I'm wonderful. Modeling is Great." No wonder she so Skinny. "Great. I see you meet Ally." He said. I smile and Nod. "Yep. I have to go Austin. Nice to meet you Summer." She smile and Wave bye. I kiss Austin bye and walk to the Car.

At the Mall:

I walk to the Sonic Boom and Saw him. Ross. "Ross?" I said. "Allyson. How are you?" He said and Put hand on my cheek. "I'm great. Why are you here!" I slap his hand off my cheek. "To get back my Fiance." "I'm not your fiance! I have a boyfriend name Austin." He laugh and sighed. "Ally you have 2 months until The Wedding. If he Break up with you you can come back to L.A. and marry me." He said. "Fine. It not going to happen!" I hissed. "We don't know that. But I leave you alone. I see you at the Wedding." I roll my Eyes. "In your Dreams." He kiss my Cheeks and Walk out. I saw Summer Running up to me. "Now I know you! The run away Fiance!" The Run Away Fiance! "Ross Lynch's Fiance and you are Dating Austin! What the Hell!" She said. I pull her to the Upstairs and Told her what happen. "So you Not getting Marry." I nodded and She sighed. "Good! I love Austin and I will hurt you if you break his heart!" she hissed. I nodded. " What happen if you and Austin break up?" "I go to L.A. And get marry with Ross." She gasp. I nodded. We talk for alittle while and she had to check in her Hotel. After She Left, I drove to Trish's Place and Walk in.

"Ally! What is this." She threw an US Weekly at me and I saw The Run away Fiance and A picture of me. "Ross!" I grab my phone and Call that Jackass. "Hello Allyson. Have you and Austin Broke up." "No We didn't! Why You told Us weekly about Us!" He laugh and Said "I wanted them to know." "If Austin Find out..." "He break up with you. " He plan this out. "I hate you!" I hang up and Threw the Phone to the Wall. I hate him. My life is Over! "Trish. He Plan this out! He came over and Said 'you have 2 months until The Wedding. If he Break up with you you can come back to L.A. and marry me.'" I cried and freak out. I love Ross.. I mean Austin! See my Brain is Crazy! Trish clam me down and Walk me to my Room.

I was Crying all night and Saw my phone was Broken. Like me.

**I'm soo sorry! I was In Trouble with my Texas history Grade. I had to Study. I need More IDEAS! REVIEWS Please! **


End file.
